The present disclosure relates generally to communications among devices located nearby one another, and more particularly to local peer-to-peer communications for providing recommendations.
Various devices are capable of communicating data with each another using various types of networks and protocols. These devices are generally configured to communicate data with each another for specific purposes. For example, various mobile devices are configured to communicate with each another to facilitate the transmission of a message from one user to another. Although various devices communicate with one another, this communication is typically limited to predefined functions that the devices are built to support.